


Seasons of Love

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Kissing, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Snippets from your life over the course of a year, starting with heartbreak to learning how to love again.





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

**Day 1**

The final days in which Harrison, no,  _Eobard Thawne_  walked this Earth, were the hardest you’ve had to endure. At least, that is until now, as you try to go about your life again as if the man you were so dreadfully and blindly in love with  _didn’t_  lie to your face and break your heart. The man left you depressed, then angry, which led to sadness and misery. There was no way you could feel love again.

The man you knew as Harrison Wells may have been erased from this timeline, but all you could do was wish you could erase him from your memories.

 

* * *

 

**Day 175**

“What are we going to tell (Y/N)?” comes Caitlin’s voice from around the corner as you approach the Cortex.

“What are you guys going to tell m-?” But your question fizzled once you saw it.

Once you saw  _him_.

Standing with his arms crossed at the back of the room, dressed in all black and a frown. Your heart shatters, and by the looks on the Team’s faces, they can tell it had too. Putting one foot in front of the other, you slowly and carefully make your way closer to the man.  _How is he back? I thought he died? How can he break my heart again? He can’t do this to me…_

You find yourself standing in front of Harrison. Or was it Eobard? Did it matter? You stare into those familiar blue eyes, and instantly feel your own start to well up. Your lip quivers.

“(Y/N), this is-” Barry begins, but you cut him off with a shout and start to pound on his chest with your fists. The ghost of the man you loved merely stands there, letting you assault him in your desperate anger.  _How dare he show up back here! Damn him!_

He grabs your wrists, and his touch renders you to stand still. You stare up in shock at him - his eyes have the same pure colour, but they hold a different look. In this realization, you take your hands back.

“You’re not…”

“No. I’m not the man you’re thinking of,” he confirms. “But my name  _is_  Harrison Wells.”

You look around to your friends. “I don’t- I don’t understand,” you choke out. Caitlin comes over to put a hand on your shoulder.

“Why don’t you sit down?” she suggests, “We’ll explain everything.”

 

* * *

 

**Day 259**

“Harry?” You peek into the Workshop where Harry seems to be taking his time in packing his backpack. He turns at the sound of your voice.

“Yeah?”

“Just checking to see how you’re doing. How’s the packing going?”

“It’s… going.”

_A man of many words, as usual._

“I can sense your anxiety,” you tell him, “even though your face hides it. Everything is going to be okay. You’re going to get your daughter back.”

“How can you be sure?” Harry showing even this amount of uncertainty is strange to you. A man always so sure and strong suddenly uncertain and plainly worried. It tugs at your heart. Never would you have thought you’d feel so much for this Harrison Wells - the one with the same face as the one who lied and betrayed you.

“Because there’s strength in numbers,” you tell him, “and seeing as you’re a man already so strong on your own, the help from the Team will only augment that.” You sit down next to him, pulling up a chair. “I know it’s been hard, but just have faith in yourself and in us.”

Harry finally looks up, meeting your eyes.

“By ‘us’ I mean the Team,” you add in awkwardly.

“Yeah. I know.”

You hesitate before placing your hand on his arm.

“I’m not  _him_ ,” Harry says quietly, noticing your wavering hand, “I hope you know that by now.”

“I know. You’re really not.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Day 370**

_He’s leaving?_

You should have known better. Of course Harry was going to leave for his Earth after Jesse was safe and Zoom was defeated.  _How could I be so stupid to think he might stay?_

Surely Harry’s saying goodbye to the rest of Team in the Breach Room as you are currently off in the hallway near the Cortex, pacing away. You can’t say goodbye. You just can’t face seeing him leave. Never had you thought you’d grow to love this man as deeply as you do.

But the fact of the matter is, it happened.

During your distracted pacing, you almost run into Harry himself, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere.

“You weren’t going to say goodbye to me?” he asks, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“Harry…” you start, “I don’t think I have it in me to say it.”

He frowns. “And why’s that?”

“Because I love you, you genius!” You’re about to go on a rant about how could he not have seen it, but he stops you before you can start, taking your face in his hands and kissing you with every bit of meaning that his body holds.

Harry pulls back slightly to whisper against your lips, “I love you too.”

You kiss him again. “Talk about the eleventh hour, Wells.”

“Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me,” he echoes. “I don’t think I could bear to be on any Earth without you (Y/N).”

_Am I crazy to want to go?_

_Will this Harrison break my heart, too?_

The way he looked at you told you it could never happen.

“I don’t have anything packed,” you laugh at the sheer insanity of just  _leaving_.

“You’re only a breach away if you need something,” Harry points out.

You let out a breath. “Well then, Earth-Two here we come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @tiredofcomplaining: "okay so this is slightly complicated and if you do make it I feel it would be very long but I was wondering if you could write one where the reader was dating earth one Harrison (eowells) but she never knew that it is eobard and then after everyone finds out and all that jazz the y/n is all depressed and stuff cuz she loved him and lost her man but also cuz shes angry with him for tricking her but then she meets harry (earth 2) and the fall in love over time. that’s a lot but thanks so so much."


End file.
